


I walk upon steps I wish I took before

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Milk is a fucking therapist, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Licorice gets captured by his foes and faces a truth he can no longer deny.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I walk upon steps I wish I took before

Licorice woke up in darkness and already knew what was coming. He felt stupid for being captured by the enemy, but there was nothing he could do about it now. The least he could do was stay silent. 

There were only two people in the room. Him, and some sort of paladin that looked a little too happy. He was attached to a chair and he was just stared at ... That man was probably going to torture him. He had to stay on his guards. 

"Hello. I'm glad to see that you're awake. I thought we could have a little discussion, if you don't mind"

"Fuck off, I'm not telling any informations about-"

"Now now, there's no need to be rude. I'm not going to ask you that kind of questions. I'm not here to hurt you nor make you feel bad."

"Yeah yeah, that's what we say to our prisoners too ... I know the deal. I'm not that dumb."

"Exactly. You aren't. Which brings me to my first question. Has anyone told you that you're very talented ?"

Licorice opened back his eyes in surprise. He stared at the man next to him and began to stutter in surprise. 

"H-huh ? What ? You ... No ! No, I'm not letting you manipulate me ! You can take back your stupid compliments where you got them ! I am certainly not giving you any informations just because you told me nice things !"

"I'm ...being genuine. You can try to ignore me if you want but I think it would be better if you answered my questions. I promise, it won't be anything direct about any of Dark Enchanteress's plans."

"Tch ... And what do I get from it ?"

"If you're being nice, we'll try to be nice as well."

"Oh yes. So I have to behave correctly or I get tortured. What a wonderful trade."

"No ... I promise it's not anything like that. Do you have anything you'd like in this room that we could provide ?"

"Yeah. My scythe."

"I'm afraid I don't trust you enough to give you that. Perhaps ... Would you like something to eat in particuliar ? I can try to get it if you answer."

"So now you're refusing to feed me."

"No, you got it wrong. If you accept to answer at least some of my questions I'll give you whatever you want to eat. If you don't answer to anything ... I'll give you food, but I can't guarantee you'll like it."

"Fine. I'll answer your stupid questions, and after that, you leave me alone." 

"Good. So, I'm going to go back on my first question ... Have you ever been told how talented you are ?"

"What kind of question is that ?!"

"Please ... Try to answer it."

"Okay ... No. I haven't. At least not outside the army. They're the only ones that thought of me as someone worthy."

"Is that the only reason you work with them ?"

"No. But I guess it's a big part of the appeal. It feels good to have people who appreciate you around."

"So if we treated you like the talented wizard you are, would you feel comfortable joining us ?"

"Nah. It's more than just that. People here just hate me. They don't trust me. I hate everyone I've ever met outside of them because they kept telling me I wasn't good enough for anything. I don't want to just be love, cared for and blahblahblah ... I want to get my revenge. These people ruined me. They have to face the consequences of their act."

"Are you talking about the Licorice bark academy ?"

"Exactly."

"Then you should already feel like you got your revenge, shouldn't you ?"

"What ?! No. Why ?"

"The academy was destroyed a while ago. The students, the teachers ... They all lost their homes and research. If you wanted to hurt them ... The damage is already done."

"Huh ?! But how ?! When ?!"

"A while ago actually. I don't remember exactly when but I can tell you more than enough time for you to hear about it."

"No ... No ... I don't believe you. No one could do that."

"Actually, someone could do that very well. Pomegranate didn't take many efforts to do so."

"Pomegranate would've told me so !!"

"Did she tell you how she recruited the little mushroom kid then ? How she made them believe that this was a good place for them because the rest of the world hated them ? Or perhaps she mentioned how she emotionally manipulated the prince Dark Choco to make him believe he's a bad person and join your ranks. Because yes, he did get back to us. In a state worse than what you could imagine. I'm not sure what she did to him ... But he's not even able to talk right now."

"..."

"Your revenge was taken. Now, what do you wish to do ?"

"No, you're lying ... You just want to make me think that I have nothing to loose !"

"How could I be lying ? There's no way we could've known you're specifically against them. We don't have anyone from the army here except you. As you could see that was a mere guess on my side. And you aren't even held as an hostage but rather put in a place where we can be sure you can cause no more harm. That's all."

"... So if I behave correctly, will you let me go ?"

"I wouldn't say that. We have to keep you away from Dark Enchanteress, whether you like it or not. But if you don't try to hurt others, we can let you walk around in our kingdom. We'll just have someone to watch you to make sure you don't escape."

"You're good kind ... That'll kill you one day."

"... Maybe you're right. But for now, I'm just happy like that."

The paladin got up and began to walk towards the door. 

"I'll let you think about my proposition. I'll come back in a while."

"W-wait !"

The man turned around to face a pretty lost licorice. 

"I know ... There's no good in me. That part of me left a long time ago. But ... Did you mean it when you said that I'm talented ?"

"... Yes. I don't wish to lie on such subject. Most of our wizards admire you and I truly wish I'll get to do so as well if you walk upon our steps."

"... I'm going to think a little."

"Good."


End file.
